Strange but fun new world
by LifeTheNinetails
Summary: When an average Yu-Gi-Oh! fan somehow wakes up in the world of her favorite show after buying a strange box of cards from Wal-Mart, things may get a little hectic... Follow her crazy adventure as she seeks to become as good a duelist as Yugi himself!


Today had been one of the happiest days of my life. After watching a few episodes of my favorite show, Yu-Gi-Oh!, I went to the local Wal-Mart with my grandma and uncle.

Christmas had just passed, and I got a $30 gift card for wally world. I was excited, to say the least. It had been forever since I had been able to get more cards, and I was dying to get my hands on some card packs.

We split up to search for the things we wanted, and I went to the back of Wal-Mart looking for the trading cards section. Of course, no sooner had I reached the toy section, where the cards usually were, I found out they had moved the cards.

To the front of the store.

Was I annoyed? Extremely. But, I have to admit… It paid off. I finally reached where they were, and was ready to start browsing the goods. Unfortunately, there were already people there.

Now, I'm not too good with people. Me and idiots don't exactly get along, and it doesn't help that I have a short temper. I just spaced out until they left. I might've scared them. I tend to stare at anything that moves while spacing out. And, I don't exactly have the friendliest face in the world. Meaning I glare at everyone all the time. Even when I don't mean to.

My friends, or, I suppose ex-friends, always said I looked angry. Even when I was sad, and even if I was happy, I looked angry. It made me even more sad when they admitted that they were scared of me… But, away from my pathetic excuse of a life and back to my best day ever.

The idiots who had loitered in the cards section were gone. I was free to look around. One thing in particular caught my eye, however… A silver box, with Egyptian symbols on it. It had an Egyptian looking Millennium Puzzle on one of the sides, and the rest were covered with Egyptian symbols.

It almost seemed to be calling out to me. I picked it up, and what surprised me most is that it pictured all three Egyptian God Cards on the top. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me for a second. I knew that I had to get this box.

Stupid me, though, thought it only cost around nineteen dollars, when it actually cost more than thirty. Count on me to get the price wrong...

I was pretty upset for a few minutes. I had to get this. I felt it. And so, I began searching for my grandmother. But, of course, she refused to help me with the tax. I wandered around for a bit, trying to convince myself that it was okay to not get the box; It wasn't like I couldn't just go on E-Bay and buy one. But... I just couldn't bring myself to forget about it.

A few minutes later, I ran into my grandmother again. She seemed irritated, but apparently she had called my Mom and asked her about it. Mom had told her to pay the tax.

I honestly thought that I had gone insane for a second. Or at least died. I was extraordinarily happy that I was able to get it. So, we went up to the check-out. I used up all of the money on my gift card, and grandma paid the tax. The trip out to the car seemed to take forever. As soon as we left, they decided to go the Hy-Vee. I insisted on staying in the car. As soon as they went inside, I tried taking the plastic surrounding the box off. I had to resort to using my teeth. I made sure not to scratch the box, but had a hayday getting the plastic to come off.

The moments before opening the box were some of the most suspenseful moments of my life. I wondered what was in store for me. I slowly slid the lid off of the box, and a small plastic bag fell out. It was see-through, and the first card I saw was Obelisk the Tormentor. I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding, as I slowly opened the plastic. Next was Slifer the Sky Dragon, followed by The Winged Dragon of Ra, and three more I didn't expect.

The limited-edition versions of Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Red Eyes Black Dragon.

I was amazed, and awed, to be able to even get to hold these cards. And now, they were mine, and mine alone. In the box was also six card packs. I won't list them all now, but perhaps in the next chapter of my story. I shuffled all of the cards I had gotten into one pile.

I cleaned up the back seat of the car. It had bits of plastic littered everywhere, and pieces of card pack plastic. I stuffed them all into the plastic bag from Wal-Mart. Next, I lifted up the black plastic casing that held the cards, and found a board. It had pictures of the six cards I had gotten on one side, and an image of Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba on the other.

I had barely finished putting my stuff away before my grandmother and uncle got back into the car.

We headed back to my grandmother's house in silence.

The second we got there, I headed upstairs to the room I was staying in. I closed the door, got onto the bed, and opened my computer. I already had my latest Yu-Gi-Oh! episode up and ready to watch. I watched nearly an entire season before bedtime. My last thought before I got into bed? _'I'd pay money to see Kaiba's face if I stomped him with my new cards.'_

I smiled and relaxed, then prepared myself for a long, long night of trying, and failing, to fall asleep, as usual.

I just wasn't prepared to wake up the next day in the middle of a sidewalk in a place I had never seen before, with someone trying to wake me up, while I was cuddling with my box.

My first coherent thought was _'This is the weirdest dream ever.'_ I opened my eyes and openly glared at the person trying to wake me. What startled me was how familiar they seemed. My eyes widened. _'There is no way in hell this is real.'_

**This character is a female. You guys get to decide who was trying to wake her up. It can be anybody. Even a bad guy. Your choice. If there is a tie, then I'll use to pick one. I'll have a poll on my profile page. Have fun!~ :{D**

**Or you could just post it in the review section. ^^'**


End file.
